


Reminiscence

by abovetheskies



Series: Meditations of a Jedi Knight [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Return of the Jedi, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheskies/pseuds/abovetheskies
Summary: After their previous confrontation aboard the Death Star, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi reunite. Minds are cleared, words are spoken, the Force is surrounding them.





	Reminiscence

Silence. A strange silence. No whirring of space stations or battle ships going into hyperspace.

_Nothing._

The sensation left him speechless, if that could even be considered the right word for it. Lightweight, floating even- still. But there had been a fall! A great, long fall down the metal abyss that was the shaft in the center of the Death Star.

There had been an electrifying flash of blue Force lightning, and it had felt like the old Emperor pulled him down during his dying moments. Pain that he had somehow ignored feeling through his anger, and he thought- no doubt he was falling, too.

But there had also been _him_. Luke. When that infernal mask had been removed for the first time in years, he had stared at his son’s face almost disbelievingly. Mostly, it was because of how… well, how handsome and _like him_ the young man had grew up. The rest came from the inexplicable relief that was being able to see the world in color once more. And he could even breathe-

Wait. _He could breathe!_ But it was so weightless, how could that be possible-?

“Awake you are, I see, young Skywalker.” A vaguely familiar voice came from across the room (or was it a room?), and Anakin Skywalker awoke with a start to see, with his own eyes, a small green figure hobbling towards him with a genuine smile on his wise face. It had to be some kind of dream.

“M-Master Yoda?” Anakin gasped, looking at his own hands in shock. Young, _human_ hands, arms clothed in a now-white tunic with his brown leather belt- his old Jedi uniform (or at least, it had been before his teenage self had come to favor dark colors and leather outer tunics). Dark was relative, anyway- the memories remained, but here everything seemed ethereal- the colors seamlessly blended together, white and grey shadows, everything now pure and bright. “How are you here?”

Yoda smiled wisely from his position at the end of Anakin’s bed, seemingly satisfied with something. Now he could see that the entire room was clothed in white- the walls, the floor, the...bed? The former Jedi knight had a conflicted look on his face- pure confusion, yet an immense feeling of understanding. Since when had he been lying here again?

He had not felt this kind of strange tranquility in a long, long while.

“Your Master I am not.” The little green figured replied, offering a small expression of comfort at Anakin’s sudden look of guilt. “Your friend, however, I can be.” Yoda approached him slowly, standing at his side as if to give some kind of encouragement as well. Maybe encouragement he could have given, a long time ago. Still, the young (former?) Jedi knight seemed disbelieving of the words the old Grandmaster had uttered. “Down the hall, waiting for you, your old Master is,” he gestured calmly to the wide rectangular opening in the wall.

So Obi-Wan had ended up here as well. _All because of him_. Suddenly, the young man realized that he was, in fact, afraid. Must he face him again? His... _Master_? Anakin realized at this moment that he was exceedingly nervous, just as he had been during his days as a Padawan when he'd been unsure of the thoughts the Council harbored over his training, his status as the Chosen One. Surely, even in this afterlife, after all he had done to betray him- to be betray the Order- surely Obi-Wan would refuse to speak to him? Would it be _better_ this way, perhaps? Even as the question flashed across his mind Anakin knew the answer was an unequivocal no.

The thoughts plagued him as he slowly swept down the hall towards the man who had been his Master, his brother, and his friend. How angry Obi-Wan must have been… it killed him all over again to think of it, now that he did.

Even all those years ago, after their duel on Mustafar... perhaps that was when the slash of his lightsaber had really killed him inside. 

 

_Oh, kriff..._

 

Silhouetted in some kind of calming light, the still-cloaked figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in another room with his arms loosely crossed, facing the wall in meditation. His hood was lowered and his whitened hair showed, a symbol of his age and wisdom, and all the trials of life that he had been through.

_Because of me._

Anakin swallowed quietly as he approached from behind. As Yoda had said, Obi-Wan appeared to be waiting for him, which was… surprising, to say the least. He had expected this silence, yes, but why would he still be standing here if not to spurn him, shout at him, lecture him again? Suddenly, he was afraid once more- guilty and afraid, and possibly- if he dared be- hopeful. Except the unexpected happened, once again, and there was barely a moment's silence before-

“Hello, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured softly, taking the former Jedi knight by surprise. His voice was calm, not like it had been on that hot, terrible planet- but the serenity it held was unmistakably the same it had been when Anakin had just been a little boy, in need of learning and comfort.

Comfort... did he deserve that? _After all this?_  

“…I- “ There was a poignant pause in the air. Anakin opened his mouth, only to find that no words came out- open and close. “I- H-hello…Master…”

“I have missed that voice," the Master replied, turning towards him at last and unfolding his arms in a peaceful greeting the former Padawan most certainly thought he did _not_ deserve- and Anakin's jaw dropped at the transformation that had happened in the blink of an eye. The whitened hair, gone, replaced by a familiar head of auburn and those serene, blue eyes, and for a moment everything that had happened on board that space station was replaced by the sweet nostalgia of Obi-Wan's presence, and what even seemed to be a genuine _smile_. "It's been a very long time."

This had to be a dream. A dream of all dreams, within some whole other world because not in his wildest, most preposterous imagination did Anakin dare to think that he might see Obi-Wan Kenobi smile at him again. But there it was, and once again the young man was rendered speechless by the sight. Such light! _Such goodness._ Such regret that he'd ever turned away from it...

"You look- " Anakin started, for where could he even begin? _Young? Just like I always remembered you?_ He could barely begin to put into words the plethora of emotions he so desperately wanted to convey to Obi-Wan- _I'm sorry, I love you, I should have listened to you, how are you here, I am so glad you are here_ \- and how did he himself appear, exactly?

"So do you." The awaited reply was soft, calm, and just as he had always done when Anakin came to him with those things on his mind, Obi-Wan swept the younger man into his arms in a tight embrace, relieved tears spirunning a comforting hand through his brother's once-again _smooth curls_ , tousling them with overwhelming fondness, enveloping every single  _forgive me, only you, only you_ with his love and presence- and their bond within the Force. A bond that was never really truly broken, and one that would be stronger even now.

 

From a distance, Luke Skywalker watched over the glowing presence of his beloved guardians with a growing smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I apologize for the late update- life has gotten a little busy the past few weeks- but it is finally here :) May the Force be with you.


End file.
